


What Sherlock Cannot Give

by Ionlaisbored



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Asexual Sherlock, Asexual!lock, Asexuality, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, This is sorta angst-y, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1279006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionlaisbored/pseuds/Ionlaisbored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With their relationship becoming more and more cored, John asks for something Sherlock cannot give. Sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with the thought that Sherlock is an asexual. Just because it'd get all emotional and Sherlock would be scared of John leaving. You know, all the fun stuff.....

Sherlock passed the threshold of 221B while sipping his coat off. He had came directly from the police station. Lestrade had stubbornly turned off his phone, forcing Sherlock to tell him in person who the killer was. While there, he got an awful lot of teasing from Anderson and Donovan when somehow the information that he was a virgin got leaked out by a guilty looking Molly.  
Sherlock sighed, knowing that they should never get to his head. He wasn’t ‘The Virgin’ he was the World’s Only Consulting Detective.  
Said detective looked around the dimly flat, finding that the only light source came from candles, which had been melting for well over half an hour. Sherlock frowned as he looked down, seeing rose petals dispersed on the floor in a line, drawing into his bedroom. A thick feeling of nervousness grew into his stomach.  
Sudden thoughts of being ‘The Virgin’ flashed through Sherlock’s mind as he forced himself to pace forward towards his bedroom.  
John and Sherlock had been in a supposedly happy relationship for 3 months now. Although they seemed to really click to those on the outside, John seemed to be...wanting more from Sherlock.  
Completely understandable in some views. Since they had been dating for a while, the most contact Sherlock would go with was the occasional cuddling and rough kisses. He enjoyed said cuddling, but not as much kissing. Since it had made John happy, Sherlock forced himself to go along with it. Sherlock knew this was going to come, of course he did, but had neglected it.  
Sherlock pressed his legs forward as he awkwardly said in front of the door,”John?”  
Although he had been clearly certain it was John at the other end of the threshold.  
Sherlock pushed the door open lightly, to find John stark naked on his bed, being bound by satin ribbon.  
“Sherlock.” He gave a devious look, which made Sherlock force himself to not to make a whimper in the deep of his throat.  
“Erm… John? Is there a reason for this?” Sherlock asked, pulling out the conversation.  
“I want you to take me Sherlock. So damn badly. I want you to make me shiver.” John said in a smooth voice.  
Sherlock’s cheeks were a bright red as he shakily ran to the bed post. He quickly untied the knot holding down John’s right hand, then grabbed the army doctor’s pants. He threw them back at John before exiting the room in one fluid motion.  
He was going to have to tell John of his asexuality. Of his virginity. Then he was to wait out as John left him, and act as if he didn’t care. As if it didn’t bother him because he wore the armour of a sociopath. When inside, he was dying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John realises that Sherlock fears he might leave, then reassures him of otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys wanted it so here it is. Comment for more Asexual!lock. I do love these types of stories. Also, comments are just generally loved. :DDDD

~  
John slipped on his denim trousers quickly. He sighed, knowing how much he had screwed up. Sherlock had never really shown much of anything he just had minutes before. He pulled on his shirt from the floor while he thought of Sherlock and him.   
Sherlock had never really shown any distaste in sex. Not that much at least, John had thought he talked about other people in general. Maybe John hadn’t been patient enough, although they had been dating for three months.   
John exited Sherlock’s bedroom, to the kitchen. The detective was curled up at the far end of the sofa with a blanket covering him as he pressed his knees against his collarbone.   
John walked up, realising where he had been. He stared back at Sherlock.   
“Sherlock?” John asked,”I’m sorry. Will you look at me?”  
“.....no.” Sherlock groaned,”This isn’t necessary, just go ahead and leave.”  
“Why would I leave?” John asked as he took a seat at the opposite end of the sofa, sitting on his legs.   
Sherlock stirred a bit,”Don’t you want to?”  
“No..?” John was actually confused,”Will you please look at me?”  
Sherlock thought for a few moments of silence before slipping off the comforter.  
John was almost surprised at Sherlock’s complete look of despair. His eyes were red and almost bloodshot looking, his hair ruffled, and just a deep look of sadness.   
“Sherlock, what’s wrong?”   
“You’re going to leave. Because I’m a…..freak.” Sherlock said, looking down as he claimed himself of his nickname. Donovan and Anderson and the rest of the world had been unsurprisingly correct.   
“No, Sherlock, you’re wrong for once.” John said with a slight smile.   
The detective gave him a confused look,”But I can’t give you….intercourse.”  
He even dread say the word sex.  
John chuckled a bit,”Sherlock, that’s not… no, I don’t care about that. I’m not going to leave you because you’re uncomfortable with certain things.”  
John decided to avoid using the word ‘sex’ to comfort Sherlock.   
“John, when I say this isn’t my area, I’m not exaggerating but I’ve been reliably informed that that’s not how it works.” Sherlock said with unblinking eyes.   
“By who then?” John asked. Sherlock tightened his grasp on his legs while looking forward stubbornly,”Someone who is irrelevant.”  
“Sherlock. Stop being stubborn. I have to know,” John insisted.   
Sherlock sighed and looked at him,”I…. was in a relationship with another male… And he wanted sex. End of story, irrelevant.”  
John stared back at him with sympathetic eyes. His hand snaked up to Sherlock’s hand and interlocked their fingers together tightly.  
“Well, I’m not just some irrelevant bloke.” He said slightly, back at his detective.

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENT IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!  
> So I know how quickly I should continue it. Helpful critisim is always appreciated and I just LOOVE comments!!:DDD


End file.
